ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Woodrow Derenberger
Woodrow Derenberger experiened a UFO phenomenon in 1966Encyclopedia.com, Lanulos incorrectly gives the year 1996 as the year of contact, when in fact it was 1966. that involved making contact with a humanoid entity named "Indrid Cold". Derenberger’s experience involved boarding a UFO which brought him to a world known as Lanulos. Derenberger published his most substantive account of Lanulos in 1971.Derenberger, Woodrow W., and Harold W. Hubbard. Visitors from Lanulos. New York: Vantage Press, 1971. John Keel had a continued fascination with the Derenberger story and included much information he had collected in several of his books over the years.Keel, John. Mothman Prophecies. New York: Saturday Review Press/E. P. Dutton, 1975. There has been no independent verification for the existence of a planet Lanulos.Encyclopedia.com, Lanulos Lanulos According Derenberger, Indrid Cold spoke of a world known as “Lanulos” being some 14.6 light years from Earth in the Ganymede galaxy. It was said to have been originally settled by people from Earth who traveled there in space ships, but that the knowledge of space travel had long been lost and only more recently rediscovered. Lanulos was described as being like Earth, with a yearly cycle of only three seasons: planting, harvest, and cold. Lanulosians can easily pass for humans. The people of Lanulos were described as being religious who believe in a God, the Father of all, and the creator of all that is good. They have a language, but also communicate via telepathy. They developed in a nonhostile manner and have no crime or war. Government is loosely organized around a 56-person Guiding Council whose members are elected every six months. If a member proves unfit, he/she is dismissed and another elected to fill the vacancy. The people also have no need of clothes and generally walk around in the nude. When Derenberger first visited the planet, he found that he attracted stares because of his clothing. Derenberger said that he adopted to the local custom.Derenberger’s travels also included visiting the world of Venus whose residents are also nudists. Marriage is common among the Lanulosians. When a couple marries, they are "united." The male refers to his spouse as his "union," and a female calls her husband her "united." Indrid Cold indicated that he had a wife and two children. Children go through a lengthy education period that begins as soon as they seem capable of knowing good from evil. People live to be 125 to 175 years old (in Earth time). Lanulosians do not present themselves as being warlike. They engage in business, and desire to establish trade with Earth. However, their attempts to form a relationship with present Earth governments was rebuffed. They had approached the US government but found officials unwilling to guarantee their safety. It was related to Derenberger that when the Lanulosians attempted to land, they were met with hostility and in one incident, one had sustained wounds from a shotgun. Notes Commentary * The “nudist” colonizations serve as psychological exploitation of the human weakness (See Zeta conspiracy).—''UFO-Alien Database'' References Resources * Strange Creatures from Time and Space. Greenwich, Conn.: Fawcett Gold Medal, 1970. * UFOs: Operation Trojan Horse. New York: G. P. Putnam's Sons, 1970. Category:Contactees